The present invention relates to turkey calls, and more particularly an adjustable striker for a pot-type turkey call capable of providing multiple different pitches of turkey call.
Turkeys are wild animals that are hunted for both sport and sustenance. A typical method of hunting turkeys involves using a call to attract male turkeys to the hunter's location. One type of call is a pot call, which is used with a striker. Pot calls are traditionally made of a wood ring affixed to a solid slate sounding board and a wood resonator. An example of a pot call is U.S. Ser. No. 14/046,192, filed by the inventor on Oct. 4, 2013. The striker is scratched across the sounding board to produce sound. A multitude of different turkey calls can be imitated with this type of call, including yelps, clucks, cackles, cutting, and purring may be executed with a pot call.
One disadvantage to turkey calls of the prior art is that they typically sound like a sole animal. Like humans, turkeys have different vocal characteristics depending on age and gender. Juvenile females usually have clear, high-pitched voices, while mature females have deeper and raspier voices. Juvenile males have higher pitched voices that crack, while mature males have deep, coarse voices. Different types of strikers and pot call combinations carry different vocal characteristics. It is an object of the invention to provide an adjustable turkey call striker that allows the hunter to carry a single pot-type call to create a range of different vocal characteristics.
Typical turkey call strikers of the prior art were constructed as a solid piece of wood or other material. The length and thickness of the striker affect the tone produced when it is scratched across the surface of a pot call. A hunter carrying prior art call strikers must carry several strikers to reproduce the vocal characteristics of multiple birds. It is an object of the invention to provide an adjustable turkey call striker that obviates the need to carry multiple strikers.
Turkey call strikers of the prior art are typically several inches or more in length, which make them difficult to carry in normal-sized pockets. It is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable turkey call striker capable of being collapsed into a compact size for easy carry.
The apparatus in accordance with the present invention provides an adjustable turkey call striker that obviates the need to carry multiple strikers by along the hunter to create a range of different turkey vocals with a single pot call.